un monde surnaturel en guerre
by escapetheboringlife
Summary: Emma Malfoy , jeune soeur de Draco finit ses cours de Poudlard. Elle va partir en grandes vacances avec son frère et sa petite amie Pansy à Beacon Hills en Californie. [RENCONTRE A BEACON HILLS AU CHAPTER 7] [le 1er chapitre n'est pas super, ne vous arreter pas a lui s'il vous plait]
1. Présentation

coucouuuu tout le monde je débute une nouvelle une new histoire ! Mélange de sorciers et Lou garous ! laissez des avis svp mercii!

* * *

Chapitre 1

driiiiing!

La jeune fille aux cheveux clairs se lève et quitte la classe. Tout les élèves braye, ils sont heureux d'etre en vacances.

"Emma"

Elle se retourne, c'etait son amie Macy

"Tu rentres directement chez toi?" lui demanda t'elle

"oui je fais ma valise je pars demain avec mon frere"

Elles continuèrent et arrivérent dans leurs dortoir.

"Vous partais ou?"

" A Beacon Hills c'est au USA"

"cool! tu vas peut etre rencontrer des sorciers sexy"

La Blonde tapa son amie et rigola

"ce n'est pas ce que je cherche" et elle se dirigea devant son armoire.

Emma était une élève très brillante et elle étonnait fort ses professeurs s'attendant a avoir un "Draco n2". Elle avait des cheveux longs et blond comme son frère. Elle avait la peau pâle mais quelques taches de rousseurs ressortaient sous ses yeux bleux acier. Bien des garcons lui tournaient autour mais elle préférait se concentrer sur ses études.

Elle sortit tout ses affaires de son placard et en un coup de baguette, tout se retrouver dans sa valise. Restait juste son uniforme de Serpentard sur elle.

* * *

voila c'est tout pour le moment laissez moi des avis!


	2. Chapter 2 : Départ

hey guys ! Merci a ceux qui lisent mon histoire et MERCI INFINIMENT a ceux qui laissent des avis: je vous aime :)

donc je vais poster le chapitre 2 un peu plus de descriptions dans ce chap

voili voilou je vus laisse tranquilles

* * *

Chapitre 2

_Elle sortit tout ses affaires de son placard et en un coup de baguette, tout se retrouver dans sa valise. Restait juste son uniforme de Serpentard sur elle_.

Les chambres se vidaient, les élèves emballaient leurs valises dans un brouhaha. Emma fit un dernier tour pour ne rien oublier et elle sortit de sa chambre. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Macy quand quelqu'un l'interpella

"Mlle Malfoy?"

Emma se retourna et elle apercut McGonagal

"Oui madame?" demanda la blonde .

"Quand est ce que vous partez?"

"Eh bien, je quitte l'établissement dès que Macy sera prête et nous prenons le prochain train."

"Très bien. Vous avez hate de partir"

"oh non mais je vais voir ma famille et puis... les vacances font toujours du bien professeur"

"C'est vrai" Repondit la femme en souriant " Mais je compte sur vous pour ne pas complètement vous vider la tête"

"Bien su professeur mais détromper vous ce n'est pas mon intention"

McGonagal sourit et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son élève

"Je le sais Emma, vous êtes extrêmement brillante. Vous auriez du allez chez Griffon D'or!"

"Mais je suis bien chez les Serpentard madame"

La plus âgée passa ses mains sur sa robe pour la remettre en place et murmura un "tres bien" et salua son élève.

"Bonne vacances a vous Mlle Malefoy et passez le bonjour a votre frère"

"J'y compterai madame"

Macy sortit de la chambre avec ses bagages.

"Qu'es ce qu'elle voulait elle?" dit elle entre 2 souffles.

"Rien" dit son amie en rigolant de la mauvaise organisation de Macy

"bon y va oui ou non?"

Emma attrapa ses valises et elles sortirent. Les marches étaient encombrées d'élèves qui s'embrassaient et s'affolaient. Elles arrivèrent à la gare. Elles allèrent sur le quai, posèrent leur valises et grimpèrent dans le wagon. Elles trouvèrent un compartiment libre et s'y installèrent. Le train restait en gare jusqu'à temps qu'il soit entierement rempli. Une troupe de garçons de Serdaigle passèrent devant leurs vitres suivis d'une troupe de fans.

"Luke et tellement beau" dit Macy en regardant la vitre.

"Tu pourrais en prendre un et moi je prends Luke il parait qu'il y en a un qui est a fond sur toi" continua t'elle

"Macy ses mecs ne sont que des prétentieux qui draguent toutes les filles pour les amener dans leurs lits" dit Emma.

"Ooh" reprit Macy véxée "tu connais la réputation de ton frère? exactement la même"

Emma se leva.

"En plus Luke est le chef de bande et il ne veut que son niveau. Alors bonne chance pour trouver une bande que tu peux commander au doigt et a l'oeil"

La blonde claqua la porte et traversa l'immense couloir pour passer au bout du train. Elle poussa la petite porte et arriva sur le wagon extérieur. a son grand soulagement elle était seule. Elle s'assit sur le bord de la rambarde.

Emma n'avait pas vraiment d'amis. pourtant ce n'étais pas les gens qui manquait. La plupart aurait tout donner pour etre ami avec elle ou plus. Seulement la popularité ne l'iteressée pas, elle l'était devenue malgrès elle.

soudain La petite porte s'ouvrit et une petite brune un peu "gothique" rentra.

"Oh pardon je ne t'avais pas vu" dit- elle a Emma.

La blonde lui répondit par un sourire que la brune lui rendit.

"Je suis Amy Falkord, j'ai 17 ans et je suis a Serdaigle" dit elle

"Je suis Emma Malefoy..."

Amy la coupa

"16 ans, brillante, la Serpentard qui empoisonne tous les garcons par sa beauté"

"Waouh comment tu sais tout ca ? on se connait pas si?" dit la blonde étonnée

"Emma, Emma... Tout le monde te connait ici"

"Je savais pas"

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?"

"Mon amie me saoule" repondit la blonde "Et toi?"

"Mes amis me saoule. enfin c'est pas mes amis c'est les amis de mon frère, Peter il est le meilleur pote de Luke"

"ah oui j'en ai entendu parler"

La brune sortit une cigarette.

"T'en veux une?"

Emma en attrapa une et l'alluma. Elle se laissait aller mais elle devait se vider la tête.

* * *

Voila j'espere que ca vous plaira (:

Je m'attarde un peu sur le trajet je voulais pas m'arrêter la. Héhé bon a plus

N'OUBLIEZ PAS DE LAISSEZ DES COMMENTAIRES

vous pourrez peut etre vivre un trajet: on sait jamais ;)


	3. Chapter 3 : Rencontre(s)

Voila un petit nouveau j'espere qu'il vous plaira (;

* * *

_Emma en attrapa une et l'alluma. Elle se laissait aller mais elle devait se vider la tête._

Les 2 jeunes sorcières firent un peu plus connaissance accompagnées de leurs cigarettes. Comme la nuit commencer a tomber, Amy proposa a sa nouvelle amie de rentrer. Emma passa devant sa cabine et remarque que ses bagages avaient étaient déplacés.

"Elle est gonflée ta copine quand même" dit Amy "mettre Emma Malefoy a la rue faut avoir du culot"

Emma sourit doucement

"Merci" dit elle

"Tu me crois pas ?"

La blonde secoua la tête

"Viens avec moi"

Amy l'emmena dans un compartiment et lui fir signe de poser ses bagages là, elle comprit que la brune l'invitait a s'installer dans son compartiment.

puis Amy rentra dans un compartiment où 4 garçons étaient nstallés comfortablement. Quand ils parercurent que Emma se tenait derriere Amy, ils se redréssèrent tous. Amy s'assit et poussa un garcin afin d'avoir de la place et Emma put s'assoir entre elle et ressemblait a sa soeur, enfin tout sauf le style et l'eyeliner noir utour des yeus. Puis les garcons retombèrent sur leurs pieds et continuèrent leurs partie de action vérité. Emma ne se sentait pas trop a son aise avec des garçons qui la regarder sans cesse et semblaient prés a lui sautait dessus a tout moment.

"Emma" dit Peter

Elle inclina la tête vers lui, surprise et anxieuse

"action ou vérité?"

"je vais prendre vérité pour le 1 er tour" dit elle simplement

"bien... Ya t'il quelqu'un qui te plait dans cette pièce?" demanda le brun.

"Peut etre que oui... peut etre que non" Dit elle en affichant un sourrire au coin de ses lèvres

Elle avait toujours les mots pour faire tourner les garcons, les laisser espérer et puis les balancer dans l'autre sens.

Les garçons soupirèrent. La blonde, regardant les garcons, prononca le nom "Luke" au hasard.

Peter grogna. Un garçon aux yeux verts et aux cheveux noirs repondit a l'appel de son nom.

"action ou vérité?" dit Emma en ayant trouvé ce garçon.

"Je vais te suivre, vérité"

Emma souriait en elle, la maniere dont il parlait lui faisait penser a sa propre personalité et à sa famille.

"et bien" reprit la blonde " je vais suivre le domaine de l'amour" dit elle "As tu déjà réllement aimer quelqu'un?"

Il fut surpris de cette question , comme si la blonde avait réussi a traverser ses yeux de vipère.

"très bonne question" dit il en souriant pour cacher ses sentiments comme à chaque fois "et bien... en fait je n'en sais rien"

"Tu ne sais pas ce que s'est d'aimer" dit Emma

"Je sais que tu meurs d'envie de savoir pleins de choses dur moi mais ce n'est qu'une question par tour" dit Luke en ouvrant grand ses yeux

"Ce n'était pas une question" dit calmement la ravissante blonde en regardant par la fenêtre la nuit qui était tomber "Sur ce" poursuiva t'elle " je vais me ne pense pas vous revoir demain alors à l'année prochaine et bonne vacances"

et elle quitta la pièce suivi de Amy.

Emma s'allongeat sur le canapé et récita une formule pour etre couverte d'une couverture. Elle s'endormie directement en priant pour que cette journée s'efface de sa tête et que demainarrive vite.

* * *

Voili voilou (:

J'espere que ce chapitre vous a plus, promis le trajet est fini, Draco va ENFIN revenir et out le reste va s'enchainait.

Alors ca vous a plus? Que pensez vous de Amy? et de Luke?

Lachez un com' ! (:


	4. Chapter 4 : égarement

Hello les gens!

Désoler de ne pas avoir posté mais je n'avais pas d'ordi donc je n'ai pas pu poster...

ENFIN BREF j' ai vu que 96 personnes ont lu mon hstoire ca me fait super plaisir, vous etes genials ! N'héstez pas a me dire vos ressentis ou tout ce que vous voulez en laissant un commentaire!

Bon je vous laisse a l'histoire!

* * *

Emma n'aimait pas que l'on parle mal de son frère. Il avait changé seulement personne ne voulait le croire.

Les 2 blonds entretenaient une très bonne relation, Draco protégeant sa soeur avant tout.

Elle s'endormie donc. Elle fut réveilléé par les rayons percant du soleil. Elle s'étire, s redresse et remet en place son uniforme. Elle quitte le compartiment et abandonne le train. Elle trouve ses bagages. elle prend sa valise et s'avance dans l'allée où peut de sorciers se trouvent. Elle traverse le mur et se dirige vers les toilettes. Elle prononce une formule qui range son uniforme Serpentard dans sa valise et elle se retrouve habillée en "parfaite moldue". Elle quitte cet endroit et se dirige vers la sortie en souriant a l'idée qu'elle va revoir Draco. Soudain son bras et tiré en arrière. La blonde se retourne et appercoit le garçon aux yeux de vipère.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais la?" dit elle en essayant de ralentir son rythme cardiaque.

Comme le garçon la regardait sans bouger d'1 milimètre ses lèvres, Emma roula des yeux

"Je peux y aller?"

Et elle se retourna pour partir quand le brun murmura un "attends" Sa voix était douce et Emma fut parcourue d'un frisson. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce garçon agissait comme ca avec elle. Elle le regarda et son visage semblait étrange.

"Qu'est ce" commenca t'elle.

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire ou quoi faire. Luke n'avait pas la réputation de faible ou lâche ou quoi. Mais a ce moment précis, les 2 sorciers, perdus au milieu de cette gare dans le monde des moldus, ayant pourtant la capacité de résister a tout, se regardèrent en ne sachant pas quoi faire. Emma était bouleversée elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle commenca a se poser des questions, tout en continuant d'espérer qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de Luke. Il représentait tout ce qu'elle n'aimait pas.

Alors qu'elle se détachait de lui pour se poser plus de questions, Luke se raprochait dangereusement de ses lèvres. Elle ne comprenait pas ce q'il faisait jusqu'à ce qu'il touche ses lèvres. Emma fut frappée et le poussa violemment.

"Tu vas pas bien ?!" lui dit elle en s'essuyant la bouche. "Si je te revois un jour dans mon champ de vision, je salirais ta réputation jusqu'au cou"

Emma arracha ses valises au sol,sortie de la gare en murmurant "oubliette". Elle ressortie fleurissante, comme son haut. Elle cherchait Draco. Dès qu'elle le vit, elle courut a lui et lâcha sa valise. Elle s'accrocha a son cou et l'embrassa.

"Draco... Je suis contente de te revoir" dit elle alors que les bras de son frère se resseraient sur elle.

* * *

ok voila j'ai eu un moment d'égarement. Ca y est Draco est la (:

haha j'espere que ca vous a plus

un commentaire = des retrouvailles avec Draco

Verdict?


	5. Chapter 5 : Retrouvailles

Hey 100 + vues MERCIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Laissez des Reviews s'il vous plait ((:

* * *

_"Draco... Je suis contente de te revoir" dit elle alors que les bras de son frère se resseraient sur elle._

"Moi aussi" dit il en l'embrassant sur le front.

Ils se détachèrent et Draco porta la valise de sa jeune soeur.

"Pourquoi Pansy n'est elle pas avec toi?" dit Emma en perçant le silence.

"Elle était fatiguée"

"Rien de grave j'espere?"

Draco hôcha la tête.

"Il vaut mieux qu'elle se repose avant qu'on parte."

"Oh oui!" coupa Emma "J'ai tellement hâte!"

"Mais..." reprit Draco "Tu ne 'as rien dit sur poudlard"

La fille soupira.

"Je n'ai pas parler avec Macy du trajet"

"Ca va s'arranger" dit son frère pour la rassurer.

"Je crois pas" dit elle en soupirant " on s'est engeulé a cause d'un garçon"

Draco explosa de rire. Sa soeur le tapa

"Arrête c'est pas drôle. En lus ce matin il m'as embrassée"

Son frère redoubla de rire.

"C'était de ta faute en plus" dit elle pour se venger, véxée.

"J'ai réussi a te faire sortir avec quelqu'un alors c'est plutot grâce a moi. De toutes manières je n'étais pas la"

"Mais je ne sors pas avec lui!" s'énerva Emma. "C'est lui qui ma embrassé hein! Et c'est de ta faute si je me suis engeulée avec Macy"

Draco ne rigolait plus et il était intrigué par les paroles de sa soeur.

"Je lui est dit que le gars avait une réputation de merde et elle m'as dit que c'était la réputation de mon frère"

Ils ont continuaient d'avancer en silence. Ils ont attendus leur bus et ont grimper dedans.

"Draco" dit elle

Le blond tourna la tête a l'appel de son nom.

"ehhh... qu'est ce qui a?" dit il dès qu'il vit que Emma était sur le point de pleurer.

"tout le monde dit m'aimer... Mais moi j'arrive pas a aller vers eux, je peux pas et au final j'ai pas l'impression qu'on m'aime pas"

L'aîné attira sa soeur dans ses bras et la berça doucement.

"ca va changer"

Il sentit de l'eau dans son cou.

"Emma ne pleure pas s'il te plait" dit il entre 2 souffles comme s'il était épuisé.

La blonde se redressa et s'essuya les yeux.

"Heureusement que toi tu m'aime" dit elle a son frère.

Celui ci répondit avec un sourrire.

"Je suis ton frère" dit il "c'est normal que je t'aime"

"non c'est pas normal. Toi t'es pas comme les autres" dit elle.

"Ca veut dire quoi ça?" dit il surpris

Emma rigola, ce qui fit sourire Draco.

"T'es génial"

"toi aussi" dit il en le serrant dans ses bras.

Ils descendirent et marchèrent un peu avant d'arriver à la villa.

Draco & Emma n'avaient pas trop de contact avec leurs parents. Narssisa ecrivait quelquefois. Emma vivait, quand elle n'était pas à Poudlard avec Draco & Pansy.

Ils arrivèrent donc et Draco alla déposer la valise de sa soeur dans la chambre suivi de Emma qui tourna avant lui pour rendre visite à Pansy.

"Pansy? Je peux entrer?" demanda la petite blonde

"oh Emma !" s'écria Pansy en se levant. "Comment ca va?"

"c'est plus a toi qu'il faut demander ca!"

"ton frère est au petits soins pour moi" dit Pansy avec les yeux brillants.

"Tu seras remise d'ici demain?" demanda Draco qui venait de rentrer dans le pan de la porte.

"oui, ca va déja beaucoup mieux" dit elle en souriant au blond.

il s'avanca vers les 2 filles et s'assit sur le lit. Pansy attrapa la tête de Drago de ses longs doigts fins pour l'embrasser. Emma prit une photo avec son portable, qu'elle posta sur les réseaux sociaux. Elle se rendit dans sa chambre et commenca a défaire ses bagages. Elle se baignat durant la piscine durant l'après-midi.

* * *

Voila il est un peu plus long que les autres

dans tous les cas j'espère que ca vous a plus merci d'avoir lu et n'oubliez pas de commentez!

J'essaye de poster la suite au plus vite, abonnez vous !

Bisous Bisous (:


	6. Chapter 6 : Draco & Pansy

**HEy hey ! je suis motivée alors j'en poste pleins d'un coup !**

**Bonne lecture (:**

* * *

_Elle se baignat durant la piscine durant l'après-midi._

"N'oublie pas de faire ta valise" dit Draco en posant les couverts sur la table de dehors.

"Ca va vite" dit Emma

"T'es une fille" dit Draco en repartant.

Emma lui tira la langue. Elle sortit de la piscine et alla a la douche. Elle se lave les cheveux.

"A table" crie Draco

Elle se fait un chignon pour ne pas avoir les cheveux dans la figure et enfile un jogging et un tshirt léger. Elle descend les marches et retrouvent les aînés atablés sur la table de la terasse. La maison est très grande et très moderne. on y est à l'aise.

Emma se sert en pates. Un bon repas, des pates à la carbonara. Pansy a repris des couleurs et tout trois parlent et rigolent.

"Au fait McGonagall te passe le bonjour, Draco" dit Emma entre 2 bouchées.

"Elle se souviens de moi elle !?" dit Draco surpris.

"Draco!" lança Pansy

Ils débarassent la table.

"Je vais faire ma valise. On part dans combien de temps?" demanda la blonde.

"dans 2h je pense a peu pres" repondit son frère.

Emma monta donc faire sa valise.

Pansy rangeait la cuisine quand elle sentit des mains sur ses hanches.

"Draco" dit Pansy timidement

"J'ai envie de toi" murmura t'il a son oreille

"Ya ta soeur"

"On l'a déjà fait quand elle était là" dit Draco en embrassant Pansy dans le cou.

Il était sur que Pansy cèderait à ça. Elle posa son assiette et se tourna vers son homme. Elle plongeat ses yeux dans ceux de Draco. Ils étaient tellement beaux. Elle se dit que Emma ne descendrait pas car elle dormirait surement. Elle se pendit au cou de Draco et ils s'embrassèrent.

"ici?" arriva t'elle enfin a dire.

Draco attrapa ses jambes et les mis autour de sa taille. Elle prit sa pour un oui. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds. Il finit par s'assoir derrière le bar. Pansy se mit sur les genoux et s'avanca vers Draco pour rejoindre sa bouche. Elle sentait les mains du blond sur son corps. Elle en frissonait. Il attrapa le bas de son tshirt et l'enleva. Pansy arrêta et recula.

"Quoi?" demanda Draco surpris

"Rien" dit elle en souriant.

Draco s'avanca a son tour. Les baisers reprirent de plus belles. Pansy les écourtaient pour en faire pleins de petits. Elle sentait le sourire de Draco derrière. Le blond se recula et enleva son tshirt. Pansy passa sa main sur son torse.

"c'était pas une si mauvaise idée que ca hein" dit il en voyant Pansy fixée sur ses abdos.

Elle eu un léger rire et il passa sur elle. Elle se coucha par terre et elle eu un frisson au contact avec le carrelage. Draco réapparut devant ses yeux avec ses cheveux en pagaille. Elle passa une main pour les mettre en arrière elle trouvait encore plus beau décoiffé. Elle amena ses mains sur le dos du garçon. Elle redessiner les courbes de sa peau. Il lacha ses lèvres pour descendre dans son cou. Puis il descendit encore plus bas. Pansy regarda le plafond en caressant les cheveux clairs de Draco, berçée par les baisers qu'il déposait sur son corps. Elle se redressa suivie de très près par Draco. Ils étaient maintenat en sousvêtements.

"Draco"

Il arrêta le baiser et recula

"quoi?"

"si ta soeur arrive"

"Mais elle viendra pas"dit Draco en embrassant la brune dans le cou.

Pansy craquait mais elle devait poser ses questions, elle préférait l'avertir.

"Qu'est ce qu'elle va penser de nous"

"Que nous sommes des être humains" dit Draco en revenant a ses lèvres.

Elle sourit. Malgrès les réponses de son copain, elle n'était pas rassurée

"Imagine" dit elle.

"Je préfère t'imaginer nue" répondit il

Elle le tapa sur le torse.

"Sérieusement Draco"

"Elle pensera que tu es encore plus sexy quand tu fais l'amour" dit il "et avec moi de préférence"

il la souleva et l'assis sur le bar.

"Draco je suis sérieuse là"

"oui je sais bien tu veux plus que je t'embrasse" Dit il en reculant.

"mais..." dit elle

"Mais quoi?" dit il

Elle fixa les yeux acier de Draco, qui brillaient dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Il la regardait, attendant une réponse ou une réaction. Ses cheveux clairs dans tous les sens et sans tshirt. Pansy ne pouvait pas lui dire non, ca aurait se mentir a elle même.

"embrasse moi" dit elle.

Draco sourit et lui obéit.

"Mais je préfère en dessous" dit elle en souriant

"Très bien mademoiselle Parkinson" dit il en la soulevant.

Ils étaient sous le bar. Seulement le temps leur manquait. Ils entendirent Emma a l'étage. Draco se releva mais il resta derrière le bar.

"c'est de ta faute,Parkinson si t'avais un peu moins parler on aurait eu le temps" dit il en chuchotant

"Pardon Mr Malfoy" dit elle en se blotissant contre son torse. " Je suis désolée"

Il l'embrassa et sourit. Il enfila son pantlon et son tshirt malgrès que Pansy ne le lachait pas.

"Draco reste là" dit elle en le recoiffant.

"C'est qui qui avait peur de ma soeur tout a l'heure?".

* * *

Voila un peu plus de Draco & Pansy (:

Merci d'avoir lu


	7. Chapter 7: Welcome to Beacon Hills

**CA y est c'est l'heure du départ héhéhé (:**

* * *

_"C'est qui qui avait peur de ma soeur tout a l'heure?" dit il en rigolant._

"Je vois pas de quoi tu parles" dit elle en rigolant a son tour.

Draco passa de l'autre côté du bar.

"Je t'adore comme ca bébé mais tu devrais te rhabiller" dit il en souriant.

"Arrête de sourrire comme ca on dirait un pervers!" dit elle en enfilant son tshirt

Le blond monta et arriva a la port de sa petite soeur.

"tout est bien blondinette?"

Emma releva la tête vers son frère et sourit.

"arrête de m'appeler comme ca" dit elle en faisant semblant de bouder.

Draco arriva sur elle et la chatouilla. Emma était remplie par les rires. Pansy monta voir ce qui se passait et quand elle vit les 2 blonds platines rires et elle sourit de les voir heureux.

"on va y aller. Tout est prêt?" demanda t'il aux 2 filles

elles firent un signe de la tête. Draco récita des formules pour protéger la maison lors de leur abscence. Emma s'accrocha au bras de son frère et ils transplanè arrivèrent devant l'hôtel et Pansy retira les chambres. lls se dirent aurevoir et ils se quittèrent. Emma s'installa dans sa chambre. Les 2 autres sorciers firent de même. Enfin c'était plutôt la baguette de Draco. Pansy était allongée sur le lit.

"Alors comme ca tu m'imagines nue?" dit elle.

"Mais je t'ai déjà vu nue" répondit il.

"Draco Malfoy est un pervers de 1ere classe et il a fallu que je tombe amoureuse de lui" dit elle en soupirant.

"Mais c'est parce que je suis le plus beau" dit il en s'allongeant a côté de Pansy.

"Le pire c'est qu'il ne se rend pas compte que c'est vrai" pensa Pansy.

Elle l'embrassa et posa sa tête sur le torse du blond. Il lui caressa les cheveux. Il ferma les yeux.

"Tu dors?" dit Pansy en se relevant brusquement

Draco ouvrit les yeux et se releva a son tour.

"Pourquoi?"

Pansy sourit.

"Qu'est ce qui a ?" continua t'il

"Je pensais qu'on pouvait reprendre là où on en était non?"

Draco rigola

"Et après c'est moi le pervers"

Pansy baissa la tête. Draco ramena ses doigts au visage de la brune pour le relever.

"Je suis d'accord" dit il.

* * *

Emma ne voulait pas dormir. Elle se fit une couette assez haute enfila ses bottes puis elle transplana a l'entrée de la forêt. Elle s'y enfonca un peu et elle commenca a exercer quelques sors. Elle admira la ville et se promis d'essayer de se faire des amis du moins de changer. Cette petite ville avait l'air calme et très acceuillante. Elle entendit un cris et sursauta. 2 Hulmains passèrent en courant. Elle recula et sorti sa baguette. Une créature et un garcon se battaient. Elle reculait doucement en brandissant sa baguette d'une main tremblante. Soudain quelqu'un la tira sur le coté. Elle se touna vers lui et découvrit un jeune garçon châtain aux cheveux bouclés et aux yeux bleus. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche mais il lui mit un doigt sur la bouche. Il y eu un grognement et le garçon se leva. Il éloigna la créature ou du moins essaya mais il se retrouva par terre et la créature lui griffa la garçon hurla. Emma saisit sa baguette et la pointa en direction de la créature

"Avada Kédavra" dit elle .

La Créature fut projetée en arrière et Emma se précipita vers le garçon. Il était complètement bouleversé.

"Ca va ?" demanda t'elle.

Il fit un signe de la tête et Emma vit qu'il avait les yeux verts brillants. Elle s'assit près de lui et fut presque aussi étonnée que lui. Quand elle revint à la réalité, elle se souvena de la blessure du garçon.

"Il faut soigner ca" dit elle en frôlant la plaie.

"Ca va guérir tout seul" dit il a bout de force

"Tu déconnes la?"

"Isaac!" Un cri résonna et un garçon brun s'avanca vers eux.

"Scott, tout vas bien" Dit le garçon blessé en désignant la blonde

"ecoute euuuh" dit le brun

"Emma" dit la Blonde.

"Ecoute Emma. Merci pour tout. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi et raconter à personne ce qui vient de se produire." continua t'il.

Emma se leva prête à argumenter mais le garçon allongé prit sa place.

"Scott, c'est elle qui a tué ce putain de truc"

il fit une drôle de tête.

"et je peut savoir comment tu as fait?" demanda Scott

"Si tu me laisses guérir..."

"Isaac" dit le garçon en affichant un sourire.

"Isaac" dit elle en souriant à son tour.

"uuh"dit Scott surpris en jetant un oeil a Isaac qui avait plutôt l'air content " d'accord"

Emma se baissa et souleva le pantalon d'Isaac.

"Elle sait que ca sert a rien?" demanda Scott

"Le venin ne se guérit pas tout seul sombre crétin"

Isaac aurait voulu rire mais il était empoisoné et se releva brusquement mais n'y arriva pas.

"Reste calme Isaac s'il te plaît" dit elle en souriant légèrement

Il lui obéit. Emma était assez jolie. A quoi il pensait là ? il était peut etre en train de crever et il pensait aux jolies filles. Elle restait concentrée sur la plaie de son patient mais le venin était trop profond pour qu'elle puisse le retirer elle-même.

"Mon frère peut te l'enlever"

"attends on te connait pas" dit Scott "Je vais appeler Deaton"

il partit s'isoler au téléphone.

"Et moi je connais pas Deaton." murmura t'elle.

Elle s'assit près du visage d'Isaac qui ne pouvait plus bouger. Elle remarqua qu'il avait toujours les yeux verts. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux.

"Dis moi Isaac, pourquoi tu as des yeux verts qui brillent" murmura t'elle

* * *

**Ca y est ils se sont rencontrés! Bon maintenant on est vraiment dans le truc là hein!**


	8. Chapter 8 : Decision finale

Voila le chap d'avant était assez long, je vais un peu rester sur les 3 teenagers la je pense (;

Bonne lecture (:

* * *

_"Dis moi Isaac, pourquoi tu as des yeux verts qui brillent" murmura t'elle_

Emma avait toujours un ton doux mais elle parlait tout doucement comme si elle ne voulait pas brûler les oreilles du garçon agonisant. Celui-ci la regardait. Il ne c'était pas re-transformer et le venin le paralysait. Les battements de son coeur se ralentissaient. Ses yeux brillaient, comme Emma cherchait tant à en savoir la raison mais derrière ses prunelles, l'humidité se faisait sentir.

"Parce que..." dit il doucement "je suis un loup garou"

Emma sourit simplement. Le bouclé fut surpris de sa réaction, par ailleurs.

"T'as de la chance" dit elle en approchant sa main du visage de l'adolescent.

"pr...pourquoi?" demanda t'il au moment où la main de la blonde touchait sa joue.

"Ca fait des beaux yeux" dit elle en souriant.

les lèvres d'Isaac se tirèrent pour laisser apparaître un sourire. Il aurait aimé rire avec elle mais le venin l'empoisonnait. Les doigts d'Emma frôlèrent ses lèvres mais elle les retira, comme si elle se rendait compte d'un seul coup de ce qu'elle faisait. Isaac ne disais rien mais Emma savait qu'il souffrait.

"Mon frère peut te guérir" disais t'elle

"Qu'est ce qu'il va m'arriver si je ne me fais pas soigner?" dit il a son tour

"Et bien... normalement ca paralyse jusqu'a un certain temps, qui peut durer 1h ou quelques jours et puis tu meurt parce que tu ne peut plus bouger et que la plaie est infectée. Mais je ne connais pas le programme génétique des loups garous"

"Toutes les plaies guérissent automatiquement" récita t'il.

"oui mais la capacité a des limites.. comme le venin de créatures surnaturelles"

Scott revena après avoir passer quelques coups de fil sans réponse.

Isaac le regarda d'un air inquiet et Emma tira son air arogant, après tout elle était une Malfoy.

"Ton frère peut vraiment retirer ca?"

"Il l'a déjà fait a plusieurs personnes"

"Au pire je mourrai dans tout les cas" dit Isaac en poursuivant la phrase de la blonde.

Scott soupira.

"Je vais aller chercher Alison" et le garçon disparu en courant.

"Mais qui est Alison?" demanda la blonde

"Sa petite copine mais elle est chasseuse" dit Isaac.

"Moi je vais pas te laisser crever ici" dit elle légèrement énervée.

"Mais comment tu va faire pour..."

Emma attrapa le bras du bouclé et transplana dans sa chambre.

"Me porter?" dit Isaac. "Qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer?"

Emma demanda a Isaac de se taire.

"Je reviens... essaye de ne pas mourir"

Isaac ne comprenait plus rien. Mais le venin lui bouffait la peau autour se sa plaie et il avait horriblement mal.

De l'autre côté du couloir, Emma courait vers la chambre des 2 sorciers. Elle toqua doucement et de plus en plus fort. Le blond se leva et enfila un jogging et alla ouvrir la porte.

"Emma bordel qu'est ce que tu fous? il est 4h"

"Drac' vient dans ma chambre" dit elle paniquée.

"pourquoi?"

"Ya un loup garou qui est dans ma chambre il du venin et il est paralysé"

Draco fronça les sourcils

"j'espere que tu vas pas me ramener tout les trucs louches"

Et il rentra, enfila un tshirt et attrapa sa baguette.

"Draco il y a un truc qui a failli les manger je te jure j'ai trop flipper et..."

"et quoi?" dit Draco en s'arrêtant

"je l'ai tué" dit sa soeur en réalisant ce qu'elle avait fait.

"C'est tout?" dit il sur un ton pour amuser la blonde " Tu leurs a sauver la vie" annonca t'il en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la plus jeune.

Emma repassa devant et ouvrit la porte. Elle s'avanca vers le blessé et s'assit à ses côtés.

"Isaac mon frère et là et... Isaac?"

* * *

Mouhahahahah je suis une sadique !

Je poste la suite dans la journée allez courage et abonner vous!


	9. Chapter 9 : guérison magique

J'ai toujours envie de savoir la suite même si 'est ma propre histoire... c'est complètement débile mais bon on y peut rien x)

donc voila n'oubliez pas de laissez des commentaires

* * *

_"Isaac mon frère et là et... Isaac?"_

Draco s'avanca du garçon a son tour et tapa la joue du garçon. Comme ce dernier ne bougea pas, il saisi sa baguette et la brandit sur le garçon.

"recule toi" ordonna le blond a sa soeur.

Elle eu a peine décaler son corps que le plus âgé lanca un sort au loup garou "endormi". Isaac se releva brutalement, Ses pupilles verts et ses canines étant réaparru brusquement et hurla. Emma prit peur et descendit du lit en un mouvement tandis que Draco recoucha et tanta de calmer le blessé.

"T'envoies du lourd mec" dit Draco en laissant un rire s'échapper de sa gorge.

"et toi t''es pas mal dans ton genre aussi" dit Isaac en épuisant le peu de force qui lui restait pour laisser appraître un sourrire.

Emma réapparut aux cotés du bouclés alors que Draco examiner la blessure de celui-la. Draco savait exactement quoi faire, et grâce à son niveau, il était très peu probable qu'il n'y arrive pas. Il tenait sa baguette d'une main et touchait la blessure de l'autre. Emma attrapa la main d'Isaac et lui souriait. il était évident que le pauvre garçon souffrait. Emma ne savait pas quoi faire pour le soulager.

"pense a tout sauf a ta blessure" dit Draco.

Isaac décida de suivre le conseil du blond mais il ne savait pas a quoi penser, rien ne marchait. Draco lança le sors en murmurant. De la brume bleu- violette sortit de sa baguette et rentrait dans le corps d'Isaac par sa plaie. Quelques larmes sortirent de ses pupilles et roulèrent le long des joues creuses du garçon. Emma approcha sa deuxième main du visage du bouclé. Isaac tourna la tête vers elle. Elle lui souriait. Isaac la trouvait très belle et pensa qu'il fallait qu'il y mette du sien pour guérir. C'était la blonde qui l'avait amené jusqu'ici après qu'elle lui ai sauvé la vie en faisant mystérieusement la créature. L'autre garçon serra sa jambe de sa grande main. Isaac sera un peu plus fort la main d'Emma .

"Ca marche" dit elle

Draco serrait la jambe du garcon un peu plus fort .Puis une brume verte sortie et fut absorbée par la baguette de Draco. Isaac grimacait. La substance brulait sa peau au passage. Il sentit les doigts d'Emma carressait sa joue. Il sourit timidement en y pensant. Puis ils glissèrent le long de sa machoire. Malgrès le fait qu'Isaac n'y pensait pas, il souffrait. il tourna la tête et essaya de parler.

"Chut" fit Emma en souriant au fait qu'il ne pouvait pas parler.

Puis Draco lâcha sa jambe et Isaac redevînt complètement humain. instinctivement il lâcha la ain de la blonde et Il se releva pour voir sa jambe qui lui faisait attrocement mal. Il n'y avait plus de venin mais il restait une belle plaie.

"Joue pas trop les loups garous pendant quelques temps, du moins le temps que ce cicatrice complètement et prend du repos" dit Draco simplement.

Emma passa dans la salle de bain pour prendre des compresses

"Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier" dit Isaac

"Oublie ce qui vient de se passer et rend ma soeur heureuse." repondit le blond astucieusement

Isaac n'était pas sur de comprendre mais Emma revenait déjà. Draco sortit après avoir embrassé sa soeur. il retourna se coucher auprès de Pansy.

"Ca va être froid et mouillé" dit Emma en posant la compresse sur la jambe d'Isaac.

"Merci" dit il "Tu m'as sauvé la vie et ensuite ton frère"

Emma sourit timidement et baissa la tête comme elle devenait rouge. Elle était adorable.


	10. Chapter 10 : Tracas

oye! Voila un moment que je n'ai pas poster!

Merci pour ce gros nombre de lecteurs malgrès le manqu de reviews. Bref j'en fait un petit avant de me faire un tit film alors... Bonne lecture!

* * *

_Emma sourit timidement et baissa la tête comme elle devenait rouge. Elle était adorable._

Il y eut un léger blanc et comme pour le couvrir, Isaac approcha la compresse de sa plaie. Il frissona.

"est ce que...ca va?" dit Emma "enfin t'as toujours mal?"

"Beaucoup moins grace à vous mais la plaie est tounours un peu douloureuse" repondit le garcon en esqusant un sourrire.

Ils se regardèrent et Emma plongeat ses yeux aciers dans les VRAIS pupilles de ses yeux, a savoir bleu clair.

Draco retourna dans sa chambre et se coucha. Pansy se retourna et posa la tête sur le tronc du blond.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a?" demanda t'elle les yeux encore fermés.

"Rien" dit draco en déposant ses lèvres sur le front de la brune "rendors toi"

Isaac ouvrit les yeux allongé sur le dos. La plaie s'était un peu refermée mais restée quand même trop ouverte à son goût. Au bout de quelques minutes, il tanta de se relever et Emma rentra enfin dans son champ de vue. Elle était recroqueviée sur elle-même, elle avait du s'endormir brutalement de fatigue après être restée éveillée. Ses cheveux blonds très clairs était tombés de sa couette, et il tombait sur ses épaules. On voyait une petite partie de son visage. Isaac la contemplait en se rappelant de garder le contact avec elle. A ce moment, il sortit son portable et appela Scott.

[CONVERSATION TELEPHONIQUE]

Scott : Isaac ?! Bordel qu'est ce que tu fous on ta chercher toute la nuit et...

Isaac : Je vais bien, je suis avec Emma, tu sais la jolie blonde qui a tué le truc hier et figure toi que son frère m'a sauvé la vie, enfin je veux dire il m'a enlevé le poison il ne me reste plus que la plaie. Mais je t'avoue que je sais pas trop comment il a fait pour me l'enlever...

Scott: Ok. On se retrouve a 12h chez Deaton ?

Isaac : J'essayrais d'y être"

[FIN DE LA CONVERSATION TELEPHONIQUE]

Le jeune brun n'avait aucune idée d'où il était et il n'avait aucune envie de quitter la blonde. Seulement il se trouvait obligé de la révéillée...

* * *

Ok la j'ai vraiment fait de la merde... Bref je ne posterai la suite que queand j'aurais des reviews, des abonnés ou que j'aurais une preve que les gens s'intéressent vraiment a cette histire! Je pense que je vais publier une ancienne que j'avais écrite il y a très longtemps et je vais en commencer une autre... J'ai besoin d'air !

Sur ce, bonne soirée


End file.
